


Tuesday Evening in Cat's Office

by Msdarkholme20



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Cat Grant, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, GP Cat Grant, Girl Penis, Knotting, Omega Kara Danvers, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supercat Omegaverse, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msdarkholme20/pseuds/Msdarkholme20
Summary: Cat and Kara are both working late in the office when Kara's untimely heat strikes. Whatever are an Alpha and Omega to do? This is some shameless smut with just a smidgen of plot to make it work.





	Tuesday Evening in Cat's Office

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been working on as a side project for a few weeks. I wanted to give smut a try to see if I could pull it off and Omegaverse makes sex for no reason an easy way to go about it. I do have to say it's harder than it seems so I commend the writers that consistently pull it off and keep it interesting. And posting it even more daunting!!!! Really nerve wracking, Oooftah! I hope you enjoy though so let me know what you think cause I'm nervous about it.

It was a late night at the Catco offices. Cat sat at her desk staring at her computer even though try as she might, she was no longer absorbing what was on the screen, banging her pen against the desk in an ever-increasing agitation. Cat and Kara, her assistant, were the only ones left on their floor of the building at this time of night. Kara staying, probably only because she herself stayed. As unappreciative as Cat normally acts, having Kara stay with her on these late nights is usually something welcomed. Not tonight. Cat looked over at Kara who sat at her desk, obviously jittery; her foot bouncing up and down in an attempt to hold the rest of herself still, a bead of sweat was just breaking her hairline, shifting uncomfortably constantly, and then… there was that scent. It was faint, but it was there. Cat buried her head in her hands, growling slightly. How could Kara do this to her, this week of all weeks? 

Being an alpha, Cat thought she was catching a smell earlier in the afternoon but she couldn’t narrow it down. Now though, a few hours later and stronger, and Kara displaying all the tell-tale signs. Cat had no doubts about it, Kara was going into her heat and would no doubt need the rest of the week off starting tomorrow. ‘Shit!’ Cat thought in her head. She needed Kara this week. There was just too much going on right now and a temp wouldn’t cut it, ‘Damn it!’

It’s been a hellish week, and it was only Tuesday. Cat had to crash the cover Monday because of a ‘Super Incident’ Sunday night. All of Monday and most of today was dealing with edits and department heads scrambling in the aftermath to beat all the other news outlets to the punch. The second half of today Cat had been prepping for an exclusive she has with the Vice President of the United States, tomorrow. He’s pushing a new alien initiative and Cat will be the first to go public with it. Thursday won’t be any better, the IRS has chosen then to do an audit, calling only yesterday to let her know that they would be showing up and are requiring full access to her’s and Catco’s tax files, particularly looking at deductions and write offs for the last 10 years. Cat was praying her incompetent accounting staff hadn’t screwed up somewhere. And Friday, Friday was most important. Catco was having their largest in-person board meeting they’ve ever had. Kara personally made flight arrangements for fifteen acting CFO’s and their staff from every Catco location across the globe. The future direction of the company was at stake in this meeting and Kara NEEDED to be 100% healthy AND with her at this meeting Friday. It wasn’t even a question.

“Kara!” Cat called from her office and watched as her assistant popped up from her chair and made her way into her office.

“Yes, Ms. Grant?” Kara asked. Kara tensed slightly picking up on the alpha’s upset mood.

After watching Kara shift a moment while silence filled her office Cat finally asked, “How are you feeling?” not in a particularly nurturing tone.

Kara shifted, “Uhm, fine I guess.”

“Let me rephrase that Kara. You have sweat coming down the side of your forehead. I’ve known you for over two years now, you don’t sweat unless…” Cat’s hand waved in the air letting Kara fill in the blank to her sentence trying to avoid the HR nightmare. “You’ve been shifting uncomfortably in your chair for the last hour and the scent coming off you has been growing since this afternoon. I have a very important week ahead of me. I know this is personal but I need to know if my assistant will be healthy” Cat finished with a slightly biting tone.

Kara shifted uncomfortably, her eyes looking at her feet as she fidgeted. “I… uhm… I didn’t realize right away. It’s a little early but, uhm… I think… No, I know… I’m going into my heat.” Kara finally spit out and met the CEO’s eyes nervously.

Cat already knew the information but having it confirmed was still frustrating. She released a heavy breath, hand to her forehead, “Kara” she said softly, “I need you this week.”

Kara’s face dropped, disappointed in herself even though this wasn’t something she could actually prevent. Her hands splayed out in front of her, “I’m sorry, Ms. Grant.” Kara’s mind began turning now that she knew what Cat was disappointed about. “Stacy, Mr. Jacobs’ assistant is aware and has been involved with a lot of the board meeting stuff. I could send her an email filling her in on some need-to-knows...”

Cat said, “No” softly shaking her head.

Kara either didn’t hear it or ignored it, “I’ll stay all night if I have to, to leave notes for a temp about this weeks’ to-dos and appointments…”

Cat repeated, “No.”

“I can even try to get the same temp you had last time. She wasn’t so bad… and she’d already be somewhat familiar.”

“No, Kara!” Cat said definitively. “I need you! You’re the one who’s made and knows everyone’s arrangements. You’re the one who’s been the liaison between assistants and CFO’s from fifteen Catco branches. You’re the one who’s set up contact with the Vice President’s people. You! I need you, Kara!” 

Kara’s mouth was opening and closing almost like a fish gasping, searching for the words that would make this better. But there weren’t any. She and Cat knew that being an Omega, Kara’s heat would have her nearly incapacitated by tomorrow. Kara’s hands displayed out in front of her and gave a shrug, “I don’t know what to tell you Ms. Grant. I…”

“I know, I know….” Cat didn’t know how much more personal she dared push this. An Omega’s heats and time off required for them are fiercely protected by laws and Cat knew rightfully so. But the timing could not be worse. Cat’s finger tapped the desk, “I know I shouldn’t ask and can’t force anything medical related. How you treat yourself is your choice obviously…” Cat again nervously speaking with her hands, “But, would suppressants help?... At all?”

Kara started shyly shaking her head, fidgeting, “I’ve never responded well to suppressants.” A lot of women have bad side-effects with the medications to suppress heats and although Kara wasn’t one of them, being an alien with a heightened metabolism, she’s never found a suppressant that works for her. She just uses the side effects to explain away her inability to get her heats under control. But many women take suppressants for even the limited relief they sometimes provide. It differs per woman but suppressants could cut a normal 4 to 5-day heat in half and mild it down, when they work for you.

Cat was grasping for straws, her own hands nervous, knowing that what she’s going to ask next definitely crosses employer/employee lines, “Do you… I mean…, shit. I mean Kara. You’re a beautiful woman… Do you have someone who could help you through…?”

Kara blushed at the compliment but started shaking her head. She knew what Cat was referring to, the other way an Omega’s heats could be handled is mating with an Alpha. Mating with an Alpha could also cut heat times in half or more and mild out the symptoms exponentially depending how active you are in the act. “No, I don’t,” she answered. Heats and Ruts are kind of Natural Selections’ cruel way of assuring the survival of the species. A way for nature to force procreation. Although the 21st century hasn’t yet figured out how to completely prevent heats and ruts, it has found a way to prevent procreation through condoms and pills. 

Cat released a disappointed breath, “So, it’s Tuesday night. At best, you won’t be feeling better until Saturday. So… this week is shot.” Cat put her forehead to her hands, elbows on the desk, letting out explicatives inside her head.

Kara nervously stepped forward, “Well… there is a way… maybe.” Kara was thinking about an idea, it was probably a bad idea but her heat was starting and no woman wanted to go through a heat without help if there was the option. Kara knew she was still very much within her mind, wasn’t being controlled by her hormones just yet. And she hoped Cat would see that.

Cat looked up quizzically, “What are you talking about?”

Kara came all the way to the desk, fronts of her thighs touching it. She was pausing nervously, her eyes staring down at it, hands touching things aimlessly until they came away with a letter opener to fidget with. “Well, tomorrow’s shot and probably Thursday. But if I could find an Alpha to help me, Friday doesn’t have to be?”

Cat’s eyes narrowed, lost for a moment. Then when she put the pieces together, they grew wide as saucers, “Oh! You mean…” Cat stood from her desk quickly putting a couple extra feet between herself and Kara. “No, no, no…. no way.”

Kara’s face dropped, “Why?”

“Kara, you’re my employee! That’s a lawsuit waiting to happen.” Cat explained.

Kara moved closer to Cat so the desk wasn’t in between them. “Ms. Grant, you’ve known me for over two years now. I would never do that.”

“Heats can make Omegas want things they don’t normally…” Cat started but Kara didn’t let her finish.

“You’re right about that. Hormones make you want things a lot of times that you wouldn’t normally. But mine is just starting, I’m very much in my mind right now and I’m telling you I’d much rather be heat free and at work on Friday than at home miserable.” Kara stopped and let the silence fill the space before she continued, “I’m sorry, propositioning you may have been inappropriate. My heats are no fun, and you want me here Friday. I want to be here Friday. But consent, I know needs to go both ways and it’s obviously alright if you don’t want to. It’s just, if it’s the boss/employee thing holding you back please look past it. I’m okay with it. In fact,” Kara gulped, “It’s a bit of a turn on actually.”

It was Cat’s turn to gulp, she was only human after all. Kara; sweet, beautiful, blonde, twenty-four-year-old Kara standing here, telling her that the power dynamic between a boss/employee relationship was a turn on. It wasn’t a revelation really, Omegas typically craved submitting to a dominant Alpha. But now Cat got the visual, Kara bent over her desk, begging her for more. She’d be lying if she said this was the first time she’d thought about it, because it wasn’t. Cat may be a strong Alpha but she wasn’t above idle fantasy; and Kara was beautiful, sweet and was thirty feet from her on nearly daily basis. Cat growled softly as she felt her nether region awaken. 

Cat wasn’t a young Alpha anymore, she could keep her control, at least until she was in the actual throws of the act (then instincts took over a little more than Cat liked to admit). But between Kara’s enticing scent and the knowledge that she could in fact have the Omega, her will power was waning. “Kara?” Cat breathed out. She wasn’t sure what she was asking really; if she was begging Kara to walk away, if she was asking Kara if she was sure, perhaps she was just filling the silence.

Kara’s lips pursed and her eyes averted sensing Cat’s hesitation. She didn’t want to push things and ruin their professional relationship. She started backing away, “I’ll just…” she pointed to her desk, “I’ll just get as much as I can ready for the temp and send an email to Mr. Jacobs’ assistant.”

“Kara, wait,” Cat said. “I don’t believe you’re a lawsuit waiting to happen. I think even if you weren’t in a good state of mind, you wouldn’t hold it against me afterward. But… I don’t want you to hold it against yourself either. Are you really sure? Really, really sure that you won’t regret it? Being with me? A meaningless couple night stand to beat a heat?”

Kara smiled and said with confidence, “I won’t regret it, Ms. Grant. I promise, I won’t regret it at all.” Doing this might be to beat a heat, but Cat Grant was a powerful and imposing figure on the best of days, a strong Alpha and Kara wasn’t above idle fantasies herself.

Cat also smiled, her confidence in the situation now making her chest thrust out a little. A soft growl escaping her throat. She took the few paces that separated herself and Kara, reaching out and caressing Kara’s cheek softly. Enjoying her soft skin and how Kara tilted and nuzzled into the touch. “Before we start, you need to know I’m a female Alpha, not as common. To gain the respect I have, I’ve had to claw my way up through a male dominated world to my position of power…” Cat moved her hand into Kara’s blonde locks, “and I don’t like to let go.” Cat gripped Kara’s hair tugging her back and to the side, her other hand went to Kara’s arm to hold her in place. Cat, moved her mouth in close to Kara’s exposed neck, “I enjoy my power. I like to be in charge... In the office… and everywhere else.” Kara felt Cat’s hot breath on her neck and whimpered, it drove Cat’s alpha into a frenzy and she growled holding back. “In the midst of the act Kara, I can be a bit…” Cat let Kara fill in the blank figuring the grip in her hair should really tell her everything she needs to know. “So, if you need to me to scale back… or stop completely. Please, let me know.”

Kara had to clench her thighs together the moment Cat’s hand gripped into her hair, attempting to alleviate her need. With Cat’s hot breath on her neck, her breathing was becoming raspy and erratic. Kara nodded, with the little leeway Cat’s grip was giving her. “I will. But… I like… I like this,” Kara forced out.

A corner of Cat’s mouth went up in a mischievous smile, “Do you now?” Kara nodded once, what little she could, her eyes closed, melting into Cat’s grip. Cat smirked, but she didn’t want anymore conversation, and it was obvious Kara didn’t either. Her mouth latched onto Kara’s neck, kissing and sucking as the omega squirmed and moaned underneath her.

Cat worked her mouth along the lines of Kara’s neck. Cat had a neck thing, and Kara’s was decadent. She worked both sides pulling Kara’s hair as she pleased to give herself unfettered access to it. Kara allowed the movement obediently, moaning and whining. There was one spot at the base, just before it reached shoulder. Cat would make a circle motion with her tongue, put some pressure on it and Kara’s knees fell out from under her. She yelped and one of her hands came up to Cat’s shoulder to help support herself. Cat made note of that.

Since Kara’s knees bent it put her mouth in a much more kissable location. Cat released her hair but maintained control with both hands on the back side of her head. She pushed into Kara’s lips with her own, biting occasionally at her top lip. Her tongue slid into Kara’s mouth, enjoying the texture, moans, and heat of the other. She ended up backing Kara into her desk. Her hips pinning Kara against it. They both moaned as they kissed. Unconsciously, Cat began slowly rocking her pelvis against Kara’s center and Kara, at some point while they were kissing, opened her legs up to accept the pleasurable grinding motion.

Cat pulled away from the kissing, breathless. Kara too, was panting, eyes foggy and glassed over. Cat kept Kara pinned against the desk. She liked her there. They were still clothed but she liked the feeling of her hard on pressed up against the gorgeous woman before her. She reached up and tucked a lock of hair that had fallen out of Kara’s pony behind her ear. Kara lolled her head slightly and closed her eyes with the soft touch. Cat’s hand slid down her cheek, neck, past the collar to caress Kara’s breast. She circled it a few times listening to Kara’s moans before taking the nipple between her pointer and thumb. “Ahh,” Kara arched her back as Cat was not particularly gentle. But Cat noted, Kara didn’t say stop. Kara didn’t even bring her hands away from the desk to push away what was causing the pain. She just accepted Cat’s touch. Cat smiled.

She released Kara’s nipple and moved her hands to start unbuttoning Kara’s blouse. She was suddenly extremely impatient to get the blonde naked. Kara watched, dazed perhaps, but for some reason fascinated by her shirt being opened. Cat managed the first three buttons quick enough but when the fourth gave her trouble she took hold of both sides of the shirt and ripped the last two buttons off. “I’ll buy you a new one” she told Kara before the ‘Hey!’ could come out. Kara impatient herself just nodded, her breasts exposed now in the cups, her chest steadily rising and falling making her chest look so delicious.

Cat took a moment to appreciate the sight, “You’re beautiful, Kara.”

Kara blushed, gave a small shy smile and a quiet “Thanks.”

Cat ran her fingers across Kara’s exposed skin, tracing her sides and lightly cupping and massaging her breasts as her hands slid past. Kara shut her eyes and tossed her head back thrusting her chest out completely for Cat’s perusal. Cat’s mouth joined her hands in her study and leaned in to place soft kisses along her collar bone. Cat’s mouth and hands became much more insistent. Her hands kneading Kara’s flesh in places, her mouth dipping lower on her chest. Kara was moaning her pleasure. Cat’s mouth was sucking on her breast just above where Kara’s bra covered her nipple. Cat massaged firmly over the cup, pulling on the nipple through the fabric. She quickly decided her mouth needed to taste it and this bra needed to come off.

Cat forcefully pushed the blouse from the collar down Kara’s arms. Kara leaned forward and lifted her hands from where they were bracing herself on the desk to allow for the shirt’s removal. After it came off, Cat dove into Kara’s neck one more time while she reached around to the back to unclasp the monstrosity that kept her from her goal. Kara quickly allowed for its removal from her arms and with it gone Cat wasted no time to latch onto the perky nipples, one with her mouth, the other pinched between her fingers. “Oh, Rao Ms. Grant!” Kara groaned out with pleasure. 

Cat grinned and purred out “Sensitive?” mischievously, barely taking her mouth away from it’s suckling from Kara’s bud. 

Kara only nodded slightly, panting too much and being too overwhelmed with sensation to string together coherent thoughts. Kara’s body was responding instinctively, her bottom moved now, perched on the edge of the desk. Her legs wrapped around Cat, grinding her center hard against the still clothed phallus, enticing it to fill her. Kara’s panties soaked from the slick preparing her for penetration. Cat released a low growl and gripped Kara’s hips to still their movement. Kara whined, “Please?”

“Just wait.” Cat responded.

Kara whined, “I’m so wet Ms. Grant. Please?”

Cat kept one hand’s grip on Kara’s hip to keep her still but didn’t stop her thorough study of her chest with her free hand and mouth. “You will get it, Kara. Be patient.” Cat laced her hand into and gripped Kara’s hair once more. Tilting her head slightly she moved her mouth up to Kara’s neck, then her lips, kissing Kara dominantly, sloppy and wet. She pulled back, breathing deep, resting their foreheads together, “This is my first time with you. I wish to savor it.”

Kara’s eyes were closed, lost in what she was feeling but nodding in agreement even though Cat could tell she didn’t want to be patient. She rasped out, “I’m sorry… I just…” Kara’s hand went to her lower abdomen, “I just really want you.”

Cat’s ego was stroked and because of it her hips pressed forward holding firm pressure between their centers. Kara moaned. Cat softly caressed Kara’s body, not focusing anywhere specific, just leaving possessive soft touches from Kara’s cheeks to her stomach and sides, not leaving anything untouched in between. Cat moved in real close, moved her mouth to Kara’s ear so she could speak softly, sensually. “That’s okay that you want it, that you want me. And that you tell me. I want you too, badly. I hope you understand though why I want to explore you though.”

Kara nodded, “I do.” There was a pause then Kara met Cat’s eyes, “Can I?”

Cat’s eyebrow lifted not understanding, “Can you what?”

Kara, bit her bottom lip. “Touch you… with my mouth… I want you in my mouth.” The last portion, barely more than a whisper.

One side of Cat’s mouth creeped up in a satisfied grin. “You want me in your mouth?” she repeated just to be sure of what Kara meant. Cat was sure of what she heard, but Kara could’ve mis-spoke. She was after all, a bit distracted.

Kara bit her lip again, shying away slightly from answering. Sounding a little nervous about it, “Yes.” 

Cat began caressing Kara’s cheek sensually, trying to calm the blonde’s nerves, to let her know that what she was feeling wasn’t wrong, and was safe. “I’m imagining quite a spectacular sight Kara.” She spoke softly into her ear, their bodies pressed close as she continued her tender strokes, running a finger nail along Kara’s spine triggering a small gasp. Cat’s voice, tinged with thoughts of Kara’s lips enveloping her. “But, do me a favor and be a bit more specific.”

Kara exhaled resolving to be brave, “I want my mouth on you. To taste you.” She paused, “I want to kiss down your chest, getting lower… I want to be on my knees in front of you.”

Cat’s chest vibrated with a deep purr. Kara felt it through their tightly connected bodies and was instantly comforted by the Alpha. Cat leaned back but still kept the pressure between their centers, “I would love nothing more.” Cat unbuttoned and removed her shirt tossing it aside while Kara’s eyes followed every movement in a trance. When the bra came off next, Kara bit the bottom of her lip and stared, stared like she was looking at a decadent dessert and wasn’t sure if she could have any, Cat smirked. Placing her pointer finger to her collar bone, Cat angled her head just slightly giving Kara better access. “Here.” Kara swallowed and looked up to Cat’s eyes for reassurance, which Cat thought she gave plenty of, so when there was a few more seconds hesitation, “Are you waiting for an engraved invitation or are you going to start using that beautiful mouth of yours?”

Nothing more had to be said as Kara quickly dove to the spot with her mouth using her tongue to caress the tender area, lapping up the salty taste of the Alpha’s arousal on her skin. Cat moaned her approval, closed her eyes and leaned her head back in satisfaction. Instinctively, her hand moved to the back of Kara’s head gripping into her hair to control the pressure of the mouth lapping her up. Kara groaned when she felt the fingers claim their grip. 

Cat began moving the Omega’s head lower on her chest, bending her to fill her need. Kara’s hands left the security of the desk to balance herself with Cat’s hips. The grip in her hair moved her lower until her mouth was aligned with Cat’s nipple. Taking the bud into her mouth Kara sucked on it, making it tense and perky. She swirled her tongue around it listening to Cat’s pleasure from it. She began using her teeth, slightly pulling at the bud, “Uh huh, no teeth.” Cat slightly chastised as she pulled Kara’s head back slightly with a grin. Cat wasn’t a fan of teeth on her skin even though she very much enjoyed using her own. Kara was about to say something, apologize perhaps, but Cat placed a finger over her lips. Cat wasn’t about to waste any time allowing Kara to ramble when there were more important things for her mouth to be doing. Cat adjusted her angle and Kara with the grip in her hair to place the other nipple forcefully at Kara’s lips. She accepted her duty immediately taking it into her mouth, using her tongue and lips only, to bring pleasure sounds out of the Alpha.

Cat let Kara get used to using her mouth to illicit the soft purrs and growls of pleasure from her before the Alpha scooted her bottom off the desk allowing the blonde to slide to her knees before her. Cat released the grip on Kara’s hair wanting whatever was to happen next to be of the Omega’s free will. Kara continued her menstruations with her tongue on Cat’s toned stomach, her hands nervously toying with the waistband of her pants. Cat purred, giving the Omega confidence and comfort Cat could actually see when she saw Kara’s shoulders relax.

Kara moved her fingers to the snap of Cat’s slacks and angled her face up to the Alpha looking down at her, seeking that last straw of reassurance. Cat stroked the side of her face and Kara nuzzled in. When Cat removed her hand, she saw Kara’s face set into a look of determination. Kara unsnapped the pants and eyes went wide at the tenting caused by the boxers trying to contain the Alpha’s groin. Cat hardly contained a giggle when the Omega licked and bit her lips. Cat decided to put Kara out of her nerve-stricken misery and just do the undressing for her. She gripped into waistband of her boxers and pants pushing both garments down, lifting her legs out of them and throwing them aside. She stood in front of a kneeling Kara in all her naked glory. Kara gulped.

Cat was someone who was fairly small in stature physically, so people assume that’s the way she is in her pants as well. She’s seen the look of surprise on Kara’s face many times before and knows she caught the Omega off guard. “I told you female Alpha’s are less common, but we’re still Alpha’s.” She told Kara while going back to caressing her cheek for comfort. 

Kara shook out of her stupor, worried she’d offended “What? No. I mean. I thought… I didn’t know what to think I guess.”

Cat smirked, still caressing and putting a lock of hair behind Kara’s ear. “I can only go by what Omega’s tell me afterward, but what I’ve gathered is Male Alpha’s can be longer,” It was Kara’s opinion, but Cat was by no means ‘short’, “but Female Alpha’s tend to have girth on our sides.” Kara nodded with her eyes still dumbfounded a little, and Cat this time couldn’t hold back the soft giggle of pride. 

Cat didn’t want to go into boastful details but she felt she had a lot to be prideful about in her pants. Many Omega’s complained to her that Male Alpha’s loved to pound into their cervixes, as if it were something to be proud of that their mate couldn’t walk without pain for two days. And she knew it to be true because she herself has heard much locker room talk gloating about the subject. Cat on the other hand has never pounded into the sensitive tissue of the cervix, graced it from time to time, yes. But pounding, no. And what Omegas in the past have told her, is that although her girth means she should start out a little slower, that the stretch in the end, is mind blowing.

Cat used her hand to softly angle Kara to meet her eyes, “Kara, you don’t have to. You don’t have to anything here tonight.”

Kara responded in a breathy voice, “But I want to.” Kara brought her attention back to the hard on in front of her and wrapped her fist around the base of it, barely. Cat closed her eyes and groaned as Kara began working her fist up the length of it, precum being worked out spilling from the tip. Kara used the cum to coat her fingers as a natural lubricant and began pumping up and down the shaft slowly. After Cat was slick to Kara’s satisfaction, she leaned forward and engulfed half Cat’s length in her mouth. Cat threw her head back, biting her bottom lip to stifle her moans. She clenched her fists at her sides to prevent herself from grabbing Kara’s hair and forcing Kara to down the rest of the length. It’s something she’s not proud of but has accidently done before and it simply wasn’t acceptable here.

Kara hummed pleased noises at Cat’s reaction. She used her lips to put firm pressure on the organ. Her tongue flattening out on the bottom, she began bobbing her head up and down the length messaging it. “Fuck! Kara.”

Kara grinned what little she could with the praise, it giving her encouragement. Becoming much more enthusiastic Kara pumped at the base with her fist and sucked. She bobbed her mouth up and down on it using her tongue and lips to create sweet pressure. She continued a few minutes at it until Cat seemed lost, head tilted to the ceiling. Kara pulled off the tip with a popping sound. She used her tongue to circle the head eliciting moans from her boss all while continuing her pumping action along the shaft’s length. Kara looked up to see Cat’s slack expression, caught in euphoria. 

Kara didn’t stop her massaging but she wanted Cat’s where abouts to return, so she softened her grip and looked up. She wanted something and based on how tight Cat’s fists were clenching she was pretty sure Ms. Grant wanted something too. “Ms. Grant?” Kara asked.

Cat’s eyes refocused, speaking through a heaving chest, “Yes?”

Kara worried her bottom lip, her tongue wetting it. She was nervous asking for sexual things. She hadn’t had very many partners, so sexual topics were always nerve wracking for her. She looked at Cat’s clenching fist and grabbed it, moving it into her hair. Hoping the physical demonstration would allow her to use less words, “I like it when you guide me.” Kara moved her mouth to the tip of Cat’s cock again. Letting herself sink down on it a couple inches, sucking and toying with it all the while holding Cat’s hand to the back side of her head.

Cat grit her teeth tight and sucked in a lung full of air at the thought of Kara’s request, what she was REALLY asking. Cat’s body tensed willing herself to maintain control here. Her hand fisted into Kara’s hair but she held steady and didn’t push. Cat looked down at Kara who was working her mouth up and down her shaft all on her own. But Kara’s eyes, her deep blue eyes, were staring up at her pleading for her to take the lead.

Cat caressed Kara’s cheek and nodded. She moved Kara’s hands to be on her hips and returned hers to the back of Kara’s head, “If I need to stop, slow down, If I go too deep, anything, just pinch me. Okay?”

Cat could see a slight smile show on Kara’s mouth before she gave an understanding nod. And then Cat held firm to the backside of Kara’s head and reversed course with her hips slowly to start, pulling back her cock to where it was just about to pop out of Kara’s mouth. Then in a smooth motion slid back inside, stopping expertly at the back of Kara’s mouth, right where Cat would have to make the angle into Kara’s throat if she were to go further. They both moaned. Kara felt the fullness, the very start of what might have been gag reflex. But Cat didn’t stay there long enough for Kara to know for sure. Cat pulled back and Kara sucked on it, cheeks hallowed as it nearly left her mouth only to be immediately reinserted.

Cat looked down on Kara with a smirk mid thrust, “You have an amazing tongue Kara, don’t get lazy because I’m doing the work.” Cat snarked at her.

Kara, enthused about getting the direction, complied immediately flattening her tongue on the bottom of Cat’s shaft. Giving Cat’s cock pressure and friction to slide against with every insert and retreat. She also angled her mouth to what she hoped was a little more fuckable for Cat. Cat thrust inside again and Kara was deliciously rewarded with Ms. Grant’s stifled moans and a soft, “Good girl.” Kara shivered with the praise. 

Cat tipped her head back absorbed in sensations. She continued thrusting in and out of Kara’s mouth filling her right to the brink but reversing before it was uncomfortable. Her thrusts consistent but gradually built speed until Kara felt it could be considered a full-on pumping action. In and out quickly, fucking. Kara couldn’t figure out quite how, but seemingly Cat knew with exact precision when to pull back. Cat would thrust in just barely tapping the beginning of her throat and pull back in time to leave a wonderfully full sensation, without the deep throating complications. It made Kara feel grateful to be with this experienced Alpha over the younger ones who are all hormones and zero consideration.

It made her want to please Cat more. With every thrust Kara sucked greedily. She used her tongue to entice amazing groans from Cat, the louder the better. They sent shivers through her body, vibrations into her abdomen, they made her have to clench her thighs together to prevent her wetness from being too painfully obvious. Estrous being triggered fully by her arousal.

“Kara.” Cat said through panting breaths, eyes opening and closing, fighting the overwhelming sensations to be able to speak. Kara didn’t stop what she was doing but met Cat’s eyes, “I’m about to… I’m about to cum” she said between thrusts. Kara then noticed the thickness of Cat’s base that she had been keeping outside of her mouth. Cat’s knot filled with seed ready to release. Cat took a breath to gather herself, “In a moment I need you to wrap your fist around the base. Massage my knot.” 

Kara hummed something inaudible but Cat took it as understanding of what she needed to do. Kara counted to three in her head and wrapped her fist around Cat’s knot amid a forward thrust stopping Cat’s hips. Cat groaned loudly shooting her seamen into Kara’s mouth. Her limbs stiffened, her hands clenched tight into Kara’s hair, back arched thrusting her hips forward for a final time. The only thing keeping Cat’s cock from driving into Kara’s throat this time was Kara’s strength and steady hand. Cat losing all her bearings. Kara’s hand massaging it, pumping all of Cat’s seed out the tip, acting in replacement of an Omega’s pussy. Kara swallowed it down moaning in satisfaction accepting all she could get from it. 

It took a moment for Cat to recover her whits, especially with Kara’s continued menstruations. But when she did, she looked down at Kara concerned, “Kara, did I…? Did I hurt you?”

“Hmmm,” Kara hummed as she pulled back and let Cat pop from her mouth. Cat took a quick breath as the cold air from the air-conditioned office hit her overheated nether region. Kara looked up at her, “Complete Gentleman” with a mischievous smile. Cat bit her lip as she stared at Kara, a hugely uncharacteristic smile and a giggle as she was coming down from her high. Cat ran her fingers through Kara’s golden hair, being soft but also trying to untangle some of the mess she created gripping into it. Kara looked up with her big blue oceans enticing Cat to say something, anything. Kara gulped “How about me? Was I…?”

Cat didn’t let her stew about it knowing the girl would doubt herself. “Hmmm,” she stroked Kara’s cheek, “Kara, I don’t have the words… I struggle to tell you something that isn’t a lie, yet also won’t give you an ego the size of mine… Let’s just say, your talents continue to surprise me.” Kara smiled wide. Cat leaned over and kissed her mouth, deep, not balking when she tasted some of her residual seed.

When Cat leaned back up, she held out a hand to Kara to help her off her knees. Kara stood, then Cat made her way to her chair, “Kara, you seem to have me at a disadvantage.” Kara’s brows furrowed confused while Cat sat, turned facing toward her, a leg crossed over the other and arms on the rests; a ‘Queen’ in her throne if there ever was one. “Here I am, completely naked before you and you’re still half dressed.” 

Kara looked down to her lower half, “Oh.”

“This needs to be corrected,” Cat grinned.

Kara quickly kicked off her flats and her hands made quick work at the button of her waistband before she heard a loud, “Stop.” Kara looked to Cat who was shaking her head, “Go slower.” Kara bit her lip but nodded. Kara slowly unzipped her pants, then spread the flaps displaying her white cotton panties. She gained a little more confidence when Cat’s breath hitched and her eyes zeroed in on what was on display. Kara swayed her hips just a little with her thumbs inside her waistband. 

Cat gulped, “Push them down a little.” Cat emphasized “NOT all the way.” Kara complied grinning, inching the waistband down her hips painfully slowly. She stopped when the back was about halfway down her ass. Cat sat forward licking her lips. Through the spread flaps of the front she could see where tops of thighs met Kara’s center and she was mesmerized, Alpha brain completely taking the drivers seat for a moment. “Turn.” Kara did but continued to watch Cat over her shoulder. “Slowly, slide them down your legs and take them off.” Kara knew what view this angle would give Cat, she would be bent over displaying all her wetness for her boss. Normally, a terrifying thought. But right now, with how tightly she was holding the Alpha’s attentions, it was exhilarating.

Kara bent forward pushing the waistband of her pants to the floor slowly. Then stepped out of them when they were totally on the floor. When Kara stood to her full height again, she felt the Alpha behind her. She didn’t hear the movement so she was surprised, but when hands wrapped around her mid-section, they were welcomed. They began roaming her torso and breasts, stealing moans from her throat as she lolled her head back onto Cat’s shoulder opening herself up all she could. They swayed a moment together to music that wasn’t there. Cat’s left arm wrapped around her firmly, right before she felt Cat’s hand slip into the hem of her cotton panties. Kara’s breath caught when she felt a finger slide between her slick folds, “Hmmm.” Cat slowly glided up and down Kara’s sensitive zone, not pushing to excite her sensitive clit, although occasionally Cat slid over it, just exploring… and being soft, in a way that made Kara melt.

“Kara?” Cat whispered into her ear.

“Hmm-huh?” Kara barely got out in response.

Cat’s hand stilled and retreated from Kara’s panties to an unsatisfied moan, “You’ve taken care of me and it’s time I take care of you…” 

Kara took her head off Cat’s shoulder. Cat noticed Kara’s hand unconsciously rub her lower abdomen a moment before she nodded, “Please?” 

Cat backed up a pace, looked around her office briefly but settled where she initially wanted to have Kara, her desk, and slowly held out her hand to it. Cat’s eyes were clearly nervous about it now, worried it wasn’t a comfortable option, that is was a selfish option. Kara followed her hand, “On your desk?”

Cat responded quickly, “Unless of course you don’t want to.” She began pointing and quickly listing off other options, “The couch, chair, floor?... Your desk if you’d like?” She continued quieter, “Whatever’d you’d like Kara.”

Kara smiled at the Cat’s concern. Granted she was going mostly off of stereotypes, but she hadn’t expected Cat, an Alpha, to show her as much care as she has during sex. It had been surprising, but extremely refreshing. “I think it’s PERFECT” Kara emphasized. This eased Cat’s worry with a smile. 

Kara dropped her last clothing item, her panties, unceremoniously and made the couple paces over to stand behind Cat’s desk, right where Cat normally did all her work. She let a hand glide over the smooth white surface, it seemed fitting, seemed right that Cat do her here. Kara looked over her shoulder to meet Cat’s eyes and bent over, placing her elbows on the surface watching Cat’s eyes get large and her breathing get shallow. The desire in the Alpha’s eyes deep and Kara couldn’t help but feel sexier, needed, wanted, everything she craved in this instant. Kara bit her bottom lip and playfully swayed her hips at the Alpha. Cat growled lowly, Kara laughed and it only made her want to do it more.

Cat moved behind the happy Omega grabbing her hips, leaning forward “You think it’s funny to tease?” Kara felt Cat’s shaft hit her folds and settle up underneath her. It wasn’t intentional, but that was just the position it landed in when the Alpha stilled her hips. It drove her need crazy to have it right there, so close but so far from where it needed to be.

Kara stilled and groaned, “A little,” she answered still trying to be cute, but it choked off at the end. Cat leaned over her, Kara felt the calming effect of an Alpha purring, the vibrations soothing deep in her core to where she was all knotted up inside. Then there were little kisses being laid out across her back and Kara was melting again. Next thing Kara knew Cat had a finger at her entrance and slid inside. Kara gasped but opened her legs wider. Kara was so wet and ready a single digit was easy, so after a few pumps Cat turned it into two. “Oh, Rao yes! Please!” Kara began begging.

Cat made sure her strokes were long and full, stretching her fingers apart on the inside doing her best to prepare Kara for herself, massaging her inner walls as she slid past them. Kara was humming in pleasure letting her cheek and breasts lower to Cat’s desk stretching her arms out over her, arching her hips and ass up as far as she could manage. Cat smirked. After Kara was thoroughly mush on her desk Cat slid in another finger to make it three, slowly pushing all in. Cat watched as a grimace splashed across Kara’s features only to be quickly replaced with pleasure once again. 

After Kara was comfortably accepting the third finger Cat felt she was ready to try herself. But giving the teasing the Omega had just played she wanted to return the favor. Cat, leaning over Kara, continued the kissing across the expanse of her skin, suckling in places closer to the more sensitive neck. “Kara?” Cat asked through a sultry voice.

Kara moaned a “Mm-huh” just slightly different to the streams of moans she was already producing.

In a soft voice, “You know, you shouldn’t tease the person tasked with bringing you pleasure.” Cat removed her fingers from inside Kara to hear a protesting whine. 

Cat let a single digit hover just out of reach, with Kara’s squirming she occasionally bumped it inciting begging. “Please?!” Kara’s hips would move in search of Cat’s hand only to have it venture just out of reach. “Please, Ms. Grant?”

“Please, Ms. Grant what?” Cat returned.

“Please!?” Kara whined.

“Please is a start, not a sentence. Please, what?” 

Kara realized in that moment it wasn’t just teasing Cat was doing. Cat was trying to push her, explore the boundaries of someone she felt was ‘girl next door’ material. Cat wanted her to ask for it, beg for it. Through a breathy release, “I need you inside me.” It was quiet.

Cat responded in kind, leaning in, quiet. “What was that?” Kara could feel the smirk at her back.

Kara took in a breath and steadied herself for a voice at a normal talking volume, “Please, Ms. Grant. Please, fuck me?” 

Cat returned her fingers to Kara’s folds, caressing, sliding smoothly up and down the soft tissue. Kara’s body visibly relaxed losing the tension. With a satisfied chuckle, “Hmm, why didn’t you just say so?” Cat only received an exasperated sound in response but a small smile told Cat, Kara wasn’t upset. Cat continued the pleasing motion for a moment longer before she leaned in and said to Kara, “I’m going to pull away again, but it isn’t to tease. I promise. I need to grab something.”

Kara looked confused but nodded.

Cat removed her hand and placed her body firmly behind Kara, trying to take the idea that she was teasing firmly away. Cat opened the top drawer on her desk fully extending it to get to a small box at the back. Kara craned her head to see what Cat was reaching for when she saw Cat ripping open a small plastic package. Kara gave a small whine. Cat KNEW the whine was from hormones and was not Kara. After all, estrous was designed to propagate the species. “It’s for the best, Kara.”

Cat could tell it took what was left of Kara’s mental capacity to agree. Cat finished putting on the condom and slid along Kara’s folds to spread the natural lubrication. She lined herself up at Kara’s entrance and placed a firm grip on her hip. “I’m going to start slow.” 

“Please,” Kara pleaded softly “I just need you.” Cat pushed her hips forward slowly, applying a consistent pressure. Kara felt it, wincing slightly until finally, her tight circle of tissue spread wide enough to let Cat inside. Releasing a held breath in pleasure, “Rao! Ms. Grant!” 

Cat made a mental note to ask what the hell ‘Rao’ was since it wasn’t the first time she’d heard it tonight but moved on. She moved her other hand to finish the grip on both Kara’s hips and began pushing further inside. Kara was tight, was as tight as she ever remembered feeling an Omega. After Cat was fully sheathed inside, “God, Kara. You feel so amazing!”

Kara mumbled something incoherently. 

Cat began reversing her hips until she was nearly out and then pressed back inside Kara’s heat. Cat started slowly as promised taking long slow strokes, filling and stretching Kara to fit her. The blonde moaned pleasurably through every thrust and Cat kept the slower pace until she heard the words she wanted, that Kara was ready for more, “Faster Cat, more please?”

Cat took those words and ran with it, “Absolutely,” increasing her pace with every thrust. After a minute Cat leaned into her new speed, pressing a palm of a hand in between Kara’s shoulder blades effectively pinning her, pressing her to the desk. Using the new-found leverage to drive in and pull out in strokes so fluid they blended together. Kara’s walls slick and welcoming, her inner muscles massaging Cat’s length with every movement.

Cat was gritting her teeth, groaning, absorbed in her own frenzy, “Fuck!” She tipped her head back to the ceiling, eyes closed as she continued to pummel into Kara. She was doing all she could to keep the pace, but most of all, to keep her control. Cat had never felt a strength quite like this. Kara’s channel hugged her, invited her in in thrusts, then gripped her tighter upon her exits, the massaging sensation was… intoxicating. Cat was becoming drunk on this feeling, losing lucidity to sensation. 

Kara moaned out, “Yes! Yes. Yes, please” in various breaths. Panting some, screaming some, some barely being made out due to her face occasionally being buried in her arms, but all of them being made with the sounds of pleasure.

Cat brought her eyes back down from the ceiling and used a hand to spread Kara open. She didn’t slow her movements. She watched between their bodies, watched herself fill Kara up. Breath caught, Alpha brain turned all the way up, mesmerized as Kara was stretched around her, taking her, begging her for more. Fascinated by their slickness glistening together with every pump, the slapping sound of their wet bodies connecting. Kara was moaning in between breaths, begging for Cat not to stop. Cat gave a low possessive growl at the sights and sounds. One Kara felt the vibrations to through their connected bodies. “Yes, please! It’s yours. Please, I need you!”

At that, Cat’s knot began forming at the base of her shaft. Cat grit her teeth and pumped harder, with renewed vigor. Cat’s balls slapped against Kara’s clit with every strike inciting a wriggling movement on her desk. Cat’s hand slid from the center of Kara’s shoulder blades to grip the back of her neck. The other hand which was holding Cat’s view open moved to hold Kara’s hip steady. Cat leaned forward on top of Kara, growling, a warning for her to hold still. 

Kara whimpered in submission.

Cat continued her pace, pumping deep inside Kara. The strokes now, short and fast with Cat pressed into Kara’s back. Cat’s fingers were massaging Kara’s skin in a tight grip of possession of the body beneath her. Wanting to let the blonde under her know who she belonged to. Cat felt her own control sink as her Alpha came nearer to the surface. It was a surprise, Cat over the years had created a symbiosis with her Alpha and urges. A unique partnership that normally satisfied the Alpha but still allowed her to maintain a sense of herself during these couplings. Something with Kara was different. There was something about the girl that the Alpha inside wanted to possess entirely. 

Cat rallied her own personal self back together to whisper into Kara’s ear, “Kara… it’s time.”

Kara just moaned something that sounded like an “Hmm-huh…” back to Cat.

Cat grinned for a moment enjoying how lost the blonde was beneath her. Cat raised up off Kara’s back a bit and reached under her to slide a finger in between her folds. Upon the touch, Kara retreated from the sensitivity of the front, her hips arching up raising high opening her body completely to Cat, making Cat feel she was impossibly deep even though her knot still road outside Kara’s channel. “Cat?” Kara rasped out.

“Shhhh, Shhhh…. It’s okay.” Cat cooed while she continued to softly caress the blonde inside and out. “Kara, I’m about to knot inside you. Adding a little pleasure in the front helps the passage.”

Cat purred a relaxing vibration that sent Kara back into her happy place. Kara moaned a “hmm- huh” that let Cat know she was alright again. Her eyes were heavy and closed. Kara’s body, having gotten over the over stimulation quickly melted into a relaxed puddle splayed across Cat’s desk. 

Cat massaged soft circles around Kara’s clit eliciting exhilarating sounds to Cat’s ears while pumping her shaft, filling Kara to the brink. With every thrust forward Cat pressed her knot a little more firmly to Kara’s entrance wanting to prepare it for the final intrusion. Kara in return opened her legs to Cat as wide as her position would allow, begging to be knotted, mewling at the pressure every time Cat pressed forward. Cat continued and after half dozen thrusts and presses, ‘pop’, Cat’s knot pushed past Kara’s opening. 

The sensation of pushing what should have been too large into Kara’s tight squeezing channel sent both women into uncontrollable orgasms simultaneously. Kara’s opening, closing tightly around the base of Cat’s knot, locking them together. Kara’s eyes went wide, back arching, her hips convulsing, she was squirming erratically as her vaginal walls began contracting, massaging and milking Cat’s cock for all its seed. Doing what it was naturally designed to do, to accept her Alpha. Kara calmed only when she felt Cat’s hands on her shoulders, steadying her and pushing her body to relax against the desk. Kara brought her arms in and hugged them tightly to her body exercising the only form control she had while she rode out the ecstasy and yelled “FUCK!” into the air of Cat’s glass office. Afterward, collapsing into a limp satisfied mess across Cat’s desk.

After Cat squeezed the bulbous mass at the base of her shaft into Kara’s channel, Cat grit her teeth through a tense growl as Kara’s body clenched down onto it. Kara arched and wriggled causing a bit of pain with the pull, and Cat immediately moved her hands to Kara’s shoulders, leaning her body in and pressing the girl back down onto the desk. Cat purred a relaxing vibration and Kara submitted, calmed. Cat pressed their centers together as tight as she could manage. She laid across Kara catching her breath but running her hands possessively over the skin presented underneath her. Her Alpha wanting to possess all of Kara. To be the thing that brought her pleasure, the thing the brought her ecstasy, but also, to be the thing that calmed her. To be a place the Omega felt safe.

Kara felt Cat deep, felt her body, her insides shift to accommodate the Alpha, and it felt miraculous. It felt like she was one with someone for the moment. Deep down she knew it was hormones and a high from the cascade of pleasure but on the surface, skin deep, it was love, protection, caring, and affection. It was the way Alpha and Omega were supposed to be. A primal give and take. No, not primal, Kara thought. What Cat did to her body wasn’t primal, it edged there, on occasion, but Cat pulled back every time… and gave instead of took. Which is so unlike any Alpha Kara has ever heard of.

They remained locked together for another fifteen minutes, savoring each other’s skin and breaths during recovery. When Cat and Kara finally managed to get dressed, things seemed awkward. Both unsure how to take this forward. Kara sat on the couch slipping on her last shoe when Cat stood from behind her desk determined to break the quiet. She was the QUEEN of all media dammit and she was determined not to act like a nervous idiot after sex. “Kara, how are you feeling?”

Kara looked over to Cat. She got up and walked over to the desk and when she got close, she couldn’t help but look down at the top of it and remember that not twenty minutes ago she was screaming in ecstasy on top of it. The memory brought a smile that Cat clearly responded to as well, knowing exactly what she was thinking. Kara, brought a hand to her lower abdomen, where her cramps and the knot in her insides had been bothering her earlier, “I feel amazing.” She smiled at Cat, “Thank you, Ms. Grant. I may even get some sleep tonight before it really hits tomorrow.”

Cat smiled, looking pleased, thankful that Kara really didn’t seem to regret what they had just done. “Good… That’s good.” 

There was a pause before Cat spoke again, “Kara, you’re taking my car home.” Cat ripped a sticky note off and slapped it and a pen down in front of Kara, “Write your address, I’ll call my driver. She’s a female Beta, used to be a cop, you’ll be perfectly safe.”

“Oh, I’ll be fine Ms. Grant. I…” Kara started but Cat jumped in.

“I will not have an employee of mine on the brink of estrous going home alone! You will write your address, my driver will take you home, walk you to your door, where you will enter it and lock it, am I understood?”

Kara’s lips pressed together and she nodded, “Yes, Ms. Grant.” 

Cat continued while Kara reached for the pen, “Good.” After Kara finished writing Cat made the quick call to the driver who would be waiting by now in the carpark anyway to let her know about the change of passenger and destination. Cat pocketed the yellow sticky note, “Tomorrow, I will come to your apartment.” Kara’s eye’s raised in question. “I told you I would help you through this heat and I very much intend to stick to my word… unless of course you’ve changed your mind…” Cat let it linger.

Kara quickly jumped in, “No, no, no I haven’t changed my mind.” Kara continued smiling, “If you’ll come over tomorrow, I would be extremely grateful.”

Cat nodded, “Okay, good. Well… I have a few things tomorrow. The interview, but I’ll be over after.” Cat hummed a moment as she thought about a time, “Let’s say… about three?” 

Kara nodded. Cat moved to the front of the desk and leaned against it right next to Kara. “Kara, I know you have to get by in the earlier part of the day going it alone but do me a favor,” Cat gave her a knowing smirk, “light some candles and take a shower before I get there. We don’t need the place smelling like a brothel now do we?”

Kara giggled nodding, “Okay, Ms. Grant. I promise.”

Cat gave a small smile, “I’ll take care of the emails to the temp agency tonight. Don’t worry about it, Kara. Just go home and get some sleep while you can.” Cat motioned to her elevator, “Use my elevator, it goes all the way to the parking garage so you don’t have to cross through the lobby.” 

Kara looked, “Oh, Ms. Grant… Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure, Kara. The car will be right at the bottom… Garage Level.” Cat went back around her desk and sat, reasserting control over her empire, a Queen once again in her throne. Putting on her glasses to start typing up emails, “Goodnight, Kara. I’ll see you tomorrow” then she turned to her screen.

Kara began backing out of Cat’s office, “Goodnight, Ms. Grant.” Then couldn’t help but adding, “And, I look forward to it” before turning completely and leaving via Cat’s private elevator. 

Cat made a ‘hmmph’ sound as she pulled her glasses down on her nose, her eyes narrowed as they followed Kara’s strut to the elevator and left. “Yes, indeed” she said to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Now that you made it through. Let me know what you think of it.
> 
> Also, a Question you can answer in the comments. I left it vague whether Cat knows Kara is Supergirl or not.... Yes, it's slightly hedging toward she doesn't... but not totally, Cat could totally just have been chivalrous with the car at the end and literally just might want to know what the translation for Rao is when she ponders why Kara says it. So, vote... Does Cat know Kara is Supergirl or not? I can't guarantee a 'Wednesday Night at Kara's' sequel anytime soon but if it does happen, if you want it maybe, then I'll let you guys pick whether that's knowledge Cat has of not.


End file.
